blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fired Up!/Credits
Executive Producers Jeff Borkin Ellen Martin Series Director Blair Simmons Directors Shane Poettcker Miguel Martinez-Joffre Art Director Maurice "Skip" Kimball Line Producer Nisa Contreras Supervising Producers Asaph Fipke Chuck Johnson Ken Faier Producers Tina Chow Logan McPherson Production Managers Katherine Chambers Rashi DeStefano Senior Production Coordinator Ryan Pears Production Coordinators Erika Bud Victoria Fox Frances Padua Production Coordinator/Assistant Editor Robbie Hetzron Executive Assistant Sheryl McGloffin Production Intern Derek Hedbany Written By Gabe Pulliam Head Writer Jeff Borkin Story Editor Clark Stubbs Script Coordinator Halcyon Person Research Director Christine Ricci, Ph.D. Research Supervisors Brian Cicero Katherine Papazian Research Coordinator Rob Tatgenhorst Science Consultants Leonisa Ardizzone, Ed.D Benjamin Gallant Kristen M. Hager, Ph.D. David E. Kanter, Ph.D. Research Art Supervisor Amanda Summers Research Artists Syr-Ivan Bennett Niki Foley Kelly Jones Research Interns Carolina Aldas Allegra Le Kristen Paadre Jessica Wille Featuring the Voices of Nolan North Kevin Michael Richardson Nat Faxon Caleel Harris Charlie Adler Dee Bradley Baker Tommy Leonard Sunil Malhotra Cree Summer Jacquez Swanigan Angelina Wahler Voice Directed By Charlie Adler Original Casting Sarah Noonan, CSA Gene Vassilaros, CSA Casting Directors Michelle Levitt, CSA Danielle Pretsfelder, CSA Talent Manager Nate Rogers Dialogue Recorded At Nickelodeon Animation Studio Manager of Audio Production/Recording Engineer Justin Brinsfield 2nd Recording Engineer Matt Corey Assistant Recording Engineer Manny Grijalva Dialogue Editor Jeff Malinowski Music Valves Written by Matthew Tishler Blaze On Written by Joachim Svare, Joleen Belle, and Tommy Leonard It's Blaze Written by Scott Krippayne and Michael "Smidi" Smith Produced by Michael "Smidi" Smith Performed by Scott Krippayne Underscore By Randall Crissman, Paul Rhim, and John Zuker for Noiselab Music Vocal Production Joleen Belle Joachim Svare SVP Music Doug Cohn VP Music Colleen Fitzpatrick Music Talent Coordinator Eleanor Vainshtok Blaze and the Monster Machines Theme Mason Rather JP Rende Performed by Kyle Gordon, Mason Rather and JP Rende Main Title Design and Animation We Are Royale LLC Robert Bandel Jeff Borkin Jennifer Cast Wade Cross Jacob Joice Keath Ling Ellen Martin Miguel Martinez Joffre Lauren Muir Matthew Perreault Rodmon Sevilla Jany Tran Kevin Vizconde Storyboard Supervisor Robert Bandel Storyboard Artists Jennifer Batinich Keith Conroy Kevin Kobasic Storyboard Revisionists Denny Fincke Lauren Gramprey Jon Roscetti Storyboard Intern Rebekie Bennington Animatic Editor Morgan-William Turner Original Design Andy Poon Calvin Christensen Kano Kimanyen Byron Leboe Roland Sanchez Chris Souza Senior Designer Benjamin Hayte Senior Designer Pascal Zaffiro Designers Jae Cho Daniel Neal Junior Designers Patrick Clancy Amy Fielder Nicholas Hong Title Card Design Mike Foran Senior Modeling Supervisor Jason Julich Modeling Supervisor Tosh Suo Lead Modeler Christopher French Senior Modelers Christopher Corvelli Bradley Cotris Calder Moore Modelers Alberyo Caprioli Edgar Allen Yee Junior Modelers Morgan Boyd Yufei Chen Gabrielle Huynh Blake Maier Crystal Wan Studio CG Supervisor Robin Shea Lead Animator David Meign Senior Animators Scott Farquhar Jonathan Moyes Chris Pearson Chanarat Temaismithi Animator Ryan Gagne-Baldacchin Junior Animators Devin Hubbard Eray Kiranoglu Lydia Mikkers 2nd Unit Animation Director Bronwyn Martens Senior Animator Pablo Villaseca Junior Animators Ranjit Dighe Lydia Mikkers Studio Compositing Supervisor Ken Tsang VFX Supervisor Keath Ling VFX Artists Tory Copithorne Bianca Desaulniers Bianca Desaulniers Senior Compositor Cameron Craddock Junior Compositor Aditya Kukekar Compositors Monsi Del Rosario André Kurban Milos Radojkic Kevin Vizconde Render Wranglers Mahima Kapoor Jay Ko Amiel Lopex Chad Rempel Theodore Wittman Post Production Supervisor Chris Thurston Online Editor Jonathan Cubas Assistant Editor Lori Zei Online Assistant Adam Kube Manager of IT Arash Roudafshan Systems Administration Dick Gao Jefferey Laschuk Jowhin Rossi Andrew Song Martin Sykes Software Developers Andrew Liang Michelle Quan Office Manager Katie Findlay Faculty Coordinator Joseph Guasparini Director of Software Development Vivian Lau Junior Software Developers Vitali Crystal Iris Kam Wesley Luk Angus MacDonald Jessica Ng Christina Tran Gary Yau Production Assistants Philip Hayes Moya Hilliam Jada McDermott Megan Russel Audio Post Production Facilty Nerd Corps Sound Inc. Sound Supervisor Jonny Ludgate Senior Sound Editor Jeff Davis Sound Editors Fanny Riguidel Stefan Seslija Dialogue/Foley Editor Melanie Eng Re-Recording Mixers Stefan Seslija Ray Zhao Nerd Corps Business & Legal Affairs Elyot Waller Business Affairs Associate Shay Wilson Production Finance & Accounting Evelyn Chan Michael Chow Robert Kennedy Amanda Lee Manager, Production & Development Stacey Kim Technical Operations Dan Clark Ayla Kaluski Tom Smith Special Thanks Jason Caparaz Russell Hicks Elly Kramer Rebecca Kukkonen Lee Ann Larson Marcy Pritchard Kay Wilson Stallings Teri Weiss Royal Bank of Canada - Leanne Harry Executive in Charge of Production Sarah Landy With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit } DHX_Media_end_card.png Nickelodeon productions logo.png © 2014 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, Blaze and the Monster Machines and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. To return to the Fired Up! episode summary, click here. Category:Credits Category:Season 2 credits